This invention relates to the discovery and asexual propagation of a new variety of hybrid peach tree, Prunus persica cv. Supechsix. The tree is a very early ripening commercial peach variety for market use. It arose in a controlled cross made by Carlos D. Fear, was first selected by Bruce D. Mowrey, was evaluated by Bruce D. Mowrey and David W. Cain, and was asexually propagated by Bruce D. Mowrey. Its seed parent is Flordaprince (unpatented), and its pollen parent is Queencrest.RTM., which is the subject of U.S. Plant Pat. No. 6025.
The new peach tree variety cv. Supechsix may be distinguished from other presently available peach cultivars, particularly the Goldcrest cultivar (unpatented), by the following combination of characteristics: its larger size, a greater percentage of desirable red coloration (70-100% vs. 70-90%), a more round shape with an indented stylar tip rather than a slight pointed tip, and a lower winter chilling requirement of approximately 400 hours below 45.degree. F. vs. 650 hours for Goldcrest. The new variety holds these distinguishing characteristics through succeeding asexual propagations by budding, which propagations were carried out in the vicinity of Wasco, Kern County, Calif.
Among the characteristics which distinguish the new variety of peach tree from its pollen parent, Queencrest.RTM., are the following: the new variety ripens approximately 15 days before Queencrest.RTM. and it has a lower winter chilling requirement of about 400 hours vs 600 hours for Queencrest.RTM.. It also has a more desirable round shape and has an indented stylar tip as opposed to the pointed tip of Queencrest.RTM., which can be damaged during harvest and shipping. It has a higher (70-100%) distribution of desirable red coloration as compared to Queencrest.RTM. (50-80%). The extent of blush varies depending on the degree of exposure to sunlight.
The new variety may be distinguished from its seed parent, Flordaprince in the following characteristics: it has a higher winter chilling requirement of approximately 400 hours of temperature below 45.degree. F. vs 150 hours for Flordaprince. It also ripens approximately 12-15 days before Flordaprince and has a more round and less blocky shape. Further, Supechsix has more (70-100%) external red blush than Flordaprince (50-80%) and is firmer and has better shipping and storage ability than Flordaprince. The instant variety has been successfully stored in non-atmospherically controlled storage at 32.degree. to 38.degree. F. for up to 20 days. It has been successfully transported via commercial refrigerated trucks over distances in excess of 2000 miles.
The new variety may be distinguished from the peach tree variety described in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 4917 by having different parents, being not heterozygous for the nectarine trait, by having acid levels characterized as standard or normal type as opposed to subacid as described for U.S. Plant Pat. No. 4,917, and by ripening approximately two to three weeks earlier than U.S. Plant Pat, No. 4,917.
The Supechsix variety may be distinguished from the peach variety Stark Gulf Queen.TM. (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 5,463) by having different parent, not being heterozygous for the nectarine trait, and by ripening approximately thirty days earlier than Stark Gulf Queen.TM. when grown in the San Joaquin valley of California (late April as opposed to early June).